Family Reunions
by Jason Thompson
Summary: Episode 3 of


Family Reunions  
Part 3 of "Alexander" A Xander/Darla Series  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfiction Story  
Author: Jason Thompson  
Pilamsega@tir.com  
February 5, 2001  
  
Disclaimer:Once upon a time there was a guy he wrote a story with characters and settings   
he didn't own, but he put a disclaimer on his story and that made it a little less illegal. BTVS and   
Angel are owned by Joss, Fox, Mutant Enemy, and the WB. I don't own anything except the   
situation characters are in.  
  
Category:Xander/Darla/Cordelia/Oz, with Angelus/Darla, Angelus/Drusilla/Spike,   
Buffy/Angel, and Willow/Xander.  
  
Spoilers:Surprise/Innocence.   
  
Story Spoilers: "Drinking for a Friend, With an Enemy" and "Honor Among Demons"  
  
Warnings:Implied slash content.  
  
Summary:A young Lawyer finds out some information that may be useful to Darla and   
Alexander.   
  
Rating:PG-13 For Language  
  
Distribution:Ask First. I'll let you, but you NEED to ASK FIRST.   
  
Notes:Xander in this series is referred to as Alexander, similarly, Oz is known as   
Daniel. A year has passed since "Honor Among Demons." Prophecy Girl happened in a way, it   
was Willow who brought Buffy back in the Master's Lair.   
  
Dedication:Dedicated to Bri, Mary, Duchess, Dale, Nate, Stone Cold, Aslan, Vega, Jen   
Zimmer, Louise, Sairs, and Queen Angel who have allowed me to bounce my ideas off them, and   
Krac, cause she has the evil bunny slippers.  
  
Family Reunions  
  
Los Angeles  
The Headquarters of Winters Enterprises  
  
Lindsey McDonald rode the elevator quietly, there was a large black man to his left who was a   
security guard and to his right was the more dangerous of the two. He was shorter than Lindsey   
and he was dressed from head to toe in black which was in stark contrast to his pale skin and   
bright blue hair. The man seemed to be staring right through Lindsey.  
  
Lindsey had done business with him for a year, and knew him only as "Daniel." He had heard   
much about Daniel's family. Their matriarch was a four-hundred year-old vampire named Darla,   
she along with her companion Alexander ran the vampire community of Los Angeles, which was   
why Lindsey dealt with them. He was their representative Attorney from the law firm Wolfram   
and Hart. He mostly dealt with their corporate interests, but on occasion Lindsey had to help   
them eliminate investigations into their nighttime "activities."  
  
However, Lindsey had never met Darla or Alexander. He only ever dealt with Darla's other   
childe, Cordelia and her childe Daniel. Well, Daniel was there, he very rarely spoke. Cordelia   
said he'd been given the gift of seeing when she turned him, and only spoke when it was   
necessary. Lindsey was actually the second corporate attorney the firm assigned to Winters   
Enterprises, the first displeased Cordelia and he was reportedly sent to the office in a shoe box.   
So when Lindsey had been given the assignment, he took it with a certain amount of trepidation.  
  
Lindsey however had pleased Cordelia and her sire greatly with his work so he was still alive.   
Now he hoped he'd make a great impression by the information he had acquired last week from   
contacts in Sunnydale about one of Darla's other Childer, named Angelus.  
  
When he mentioned Angelus' name to Cordelia, she stopped and whispered into Daniel's ear and   
Daniel left the office for. Then this morning, a limousine arrived outside his apartment building   
and he was brought here. Now he was riding towards the top floor of the building which held one   
office. Darla and Alexander's, an office only Cordelia, Daniel and the cleaning woman had ever   
seen. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.   
  
Daniel stepped out and Lindsey followed into a small anteroom which had a set of double doors.   
Daniel opened the door and looked at Lindsey passively. Lindsey stepped into the office and he   
heard Daniel close the door behind him. He turned around to see Daniel standing behind him.   
Darla looked around the office in awe. Straight away from the doors were heavily tinted, floor to   
ceiling windows which showed them a spectacular view of the Los Angeles Skyline. Fine art   
lined the wood paneled walls.   
  
At the center of each wall were portraits that were larger than a person. One was of a couple. A   
blonde haired woman wearing a blood red gown, behind her was a dark haired man wearing a   
black suit styled from the late eighteen hundreds. The man's arms were wrapped around the   
woman's waist and her hands were holding his to her stomach. The couple was smiling like   
predators.  
  
He turned to the second portrait. He then realized it was the same couple. This time the couple   
stood on a moonlit beach. The woman was wearing a blue sun-dress and the man was bare-  
chested. This time the man held the woman in his arms. Finally, his eyes settled on a large   
mahogany desk with a high backed leather chair. In front of the desk were two leather chairs.   
Off to the side was a large black leather couch.  
  
The doors opened again behind him. In walked Cordelia with a couple. He immediately   
recognized them as the couple from the portraits. They were smiling and the woman who must   
have been Darla was laughing. Their eyes fell on Lindsey, Darla stepped forward and held out   
her hand. "Mr. McDonald."  
  
Lindsey took her hand and smiled. "Darla."  
  
"Come in Mr. McDonald, have a seat." Darla smiled and crossed the office to the desk where she   
sat down. Alexander held his arm out, indicating Lindsey follow her. He followed and took one   
of the leather chairs. He watched as Alexander came around the desk and stood behind Darla to   
her right. Cordelia sat down on the couch and began to file her nails. While Daniel had appeared   
in the other chair. Lindsey had no idea that Daniel had moved.   
  
Darla looked over her shoulder at Alexander who had placed his hand on her shoulder. She   
smiled at him then turned back to Lindsey. "Mr. McDonald, may I call you Lindsey?" Lindsey   
nodded, "Lindsey, I understand that you have some information on Angelus."  
  
Lindsey nodded, "Yes, one of Wolfram and Hart's employees recently told us that Angelus. Who   
had been fighting with the Slayer, had suddenly turned on her. He's now helping his Childe   
Drusilla. They've been staying at an abandoned mansion on Crawford Street. He recently pulled   
together what was left of The Master's minions and we have reason to believe he's going to try   
and kill the Slayer."  
  
Darla nodded, "Interesting. So Angelus has finally given up his soul. Thank you Lindsey.   
You're information might be very useful. We'll be in touch if we need you. The front desk will   
see you to your offices."  
  
Lindsey stood up. "I'm glad I could be of help." He left the office.  
  
When he was gone, Darla turned to Alexander and smiled at her lover. "So Alexander, what do   
you think?" In the year and a half they'd been together Darla had come to know Alexander better   
than even he did. She could almost hear the wheels turning in his head, "I can hear your mind   
working, you know."  
  
Alexander smirked, "Then this'll come as no surprise. We go to Sunnydale, kill Angelus, Dru and   
William drink down the Slayer and run things for ourselves."  
  
Darla laughed, "Why don't we let them live?"  
  
Alexander shrugged, "Why should you dwell on your past mistakes when you have a much better   
family with us?"  
  
Cordelia smiled, "From the way you tell things Darla, you had Angelus who went all sissy,   
Drusilla who was out of her mind and William, who was too hot-headed for his own good.   
Sounds to me like they should be put down for their own good." She continued filing her   
fingernails.  
  
Darla turned to Daniel, "I suppose you agree with them too?" Daniel said nothing merely cocked   
an eyebrow. "I thought so. Well, I'm not quite sure we need to kill them. It might simply be   
easier to go to Sunnydale, see them, and if they aren't willing to accept the changes in things,   
well… We can always kill them. Plus you three will finally be able to test your muscle against   
the Slayer."  
  
Cordelia snorted, "I remember the Slayer. She had a lousy dye job and an ugly brown leather   
jacket, not really that formidable."  
  
Alexander laughed, "You sure you weren't a little jealous of her Cordy?"  
  
Cordelia smirked, "Please, have you looked at me? You were only around Muffy Summers for a   
week, I saw her trust me, the more times you see her, the less attractive she becomes."  
  
Alexander nodded. Darla smiled, "It's settled. We'll go visit Angelus and maybe take on the   
Slayer." She turned to Cordelia and Daniel. "Could you two make the arrangements?"  
  
Cordelia nodded, "I suppose you want to 'discuss' things with Alexander in private then?"  
  
Darla's eyes twinkled in mirth, "No actually, I wanted to fuck him senseless."  
  
Cordelia laughed, then she stood and left the office with Daniel. Darla turned in her chair and   
looked up at Alexander, she looked him over with a feral grin. "Are you sure you don't have   
other reasons to want to kill Angelus?"  
  
Alexander smirked, "You mean, like say… I don't want to share my sire with him?" He crouched   
in front of Darla and held her hands in his, "The thought crossed my mind. I know how intense   
your relationship with Angelus was. So maybe, I'm a little jealous."  
  
Darla smiled, "My Childe, my Precious boy. I was with Angelus for more than a century. But I   
can't trust him anymore. He's been tainted with a soul, and even if the curse is gone, its mark is   
still there. However you," She ran a finger down his cheek, "You're pure, and you are right. I   
have made mistakes with Angelus and Drusilla, most noticeably was allowing Spike to continue   
to exist. So we go to Sunnydale and if Angelus gets in the way, I'll let you kill him yourself."   
Darla leaned down and kissed her childe hungrily.  
  
***  
  
Angelus sat in the courtyard watching Drusilla tend to her dead flowers. He was sketching his   
childe while she smiled and cooed at the plants. "… Look at all of you lovely flowers. You're all   
so pretty. It makes Mummy smile. Aren't my flowers pretty, Spike?"  
  
Spike wheeled forward and nodded, "They're lovely pet."  
  
Drusilla beamed, "Of course they are. And do you know why?" When Spike shook his head   
Drusilla turned to Angelus with a smile, "Because I take care of them for Daddy."   
  
Angelus laughed, while Spike tried to hide his grimace. "Thank you Precious."  
  
"Well, isn't that sickeningly sweet." The new voice startled all three vampires and they spun   
around to the door. There they noticed a dark haired man leaning against the doorway. He wore   
a dark overcoat over a black three piece suit.  
  
Next to him was a dark haired girl wearing a full length red leather coat and high heeled boots.   
Next to her was a shorter man dressed in black with bright blue hair. The dark haired man turned   
to the woman, "I'm guessing that this is Angelus Drusilla and the cripple would be William the   
Bloody?"  
  
The girl smirked, "Anyone else less than impressed?"  
  
Angelus stood up, "Who the fuck are you?"  
  
The dark haired man smirked, "Now is that any way to talk to your brother Angelus?"  
  
A new voice called out from behind, "Now boys, don't fight…" Angelus was stunned as Darla   
stepped around the dark haired man, "At least not while I can't see you. Well, well my whole   
family is here. Angelus, meet my childer, Alexander and Cordelia and her childe, Daniel."  
  
Angelus looked Darla over, she was dressed in a black silk kimono. "Back to the kimonos I see."  
  
Darla smiled, "Well, Alexander likes it."  
  
Angelus turned to the dark haired vampire standing behind her, "Is this a joke?"  
  
Alexander smirked, "I hear that's what Darla used to say when you dropped your pants." Angelus   
growled and grabbed the lapels of Alexander's coat roughly. Alexander broke his grasp, "Don't   
touch me Fag!" He straightened his coat, "This is an eight hundred dollar tailor made coat. Show   
some respect to a fine craftsman."  
  
Angelus growled and turned to Darla, "You replaced me with this whelp? I thought Luke was   
bad."  
  
Darla smiled wickedly at Angelus as Alexander wrapped his arms around Darla's waist.   
Alexander smirked, "Replace you? I'm thinking a neutered Fyarl demon could replace you."   
Cordelia sniggered while Daniel smirked slightly.  
  
Angelus looked Alexander in the eye, "I was slaughtering villages when your great-grandfather   
wasn't even an itch in his daddy's pants boy."  
  
Alexander smirked, "Sorry Gramps. Point is, Darla's moved up in the world, and we've come to   
Sunnydale to run the show."  
  
Angelus smirked, "You three children honestly think you can run the show?"  
  
Darla smiled, "No, I'm running the show. It's my right, after all."  
  
Drusilla watched the exchange and giggled, "Ooo, Daddy and Grand Mother's new boy are cross.   
The Queen of Swords says they want to fight."  
  
Cordelia looked at her, "Do me a favor and shut up psycho."  
  
Spike growled from his wheelchair, "Be respectful to your elders Bitch!" Spike was suddenly   
yanked out of his chair and staring down into the yellow eyes of Daniel's gameface as he held   
him off the ground.  
  
Finally Darla's voice rose in anger, "Alright that is enough! Daniel, put William down." Daniel   
dropped Spike to the ground. Darla turned to Angelus, "It is quite simple Angelus, you can   
coexist with Alexander Cordelia and Daniel, or you can blow away in the wind."   
  
With those words Darla turned and Angelus watched as his sire reached behind her and grasped   
Alexander's hand to lead him away. Cordelia and Daniel followed behind her. Angelus growled   
and punched a nearby wall, forming a spider-web pattern in the stone.  
  
***  
  
Alexander and Darla walked into The Bronze with Daniel and Cordelia in tow. They looked over   
the crowd, Alexander leaned into Darla's ear. "Cramped, crowded, loud music, teenagers trying   
to dry hump each other." He growled low and Darla felt his hand on her thigh, "Mmm… Smells   
like a buffet."  
  
Darla laughed. "Is that all you think about, feeding?"  
  
She could hear the smirk in his voice as he said, "No, it's not even a close second to what I always   
think about."  
  
Darla smiled, "Let's find dinner, shall we?"  
  
Alexander watched as Cordelia was flirting with some jock and Daniel had disappeared. "I think   
Cordelia and Daniel got a head start." He leaned down and kissed Darla before saying, "I'll see   
you after I eat."  
  
Darla smiled, "Happy hunting." She watched as Alexander disappeared into the crowd. She then   
noticed a tasty looking blonde girl in the corner. She walked up to the girl. "Excuse me, but do I   
know you?"  
  
The blonde girl turned, "No…"  
  
Darla smiled feigning embarrassment, "Oh I'm so embarrassed. My name is Darla, you look like   
someone I knew."  
  
The girl smiled, "No, it's okay I guess, my name is Amy, Amy Madison…"  
  
***  
  
Alexander slipped through the crowd waiting for an appetizing scent. He looked up when he   
picked up a very tasty scent. He suppressed a growl when he saw it was Willow and Buffy   
Summers. He saw Buffy looking at someone, turning he saw that she was watching Darla flirt   
with a young girl. "Shit…"   
  
He started to walk towards Darla, when he found Daniel. "JESUS! Stop doing that!" Daniel's   
face was unmoved, "We've got to get Darla out of here, the Slayer's seen her… Fuck!" Alexander   
watched Darla lead the girl out of the club, with Buffy following. "Find Cordelia then follow us.   
We may have to kill the Slayer tonight." Daniel nodded and disappeared into the crowd again.   
Alexander moved through the crowd occasionally shoving some out of his way as he did.  
  
***   
  
Darla was about to feed off of Amy when she heard a vaguely familiar voice behind her. "Well,   
is this a private feeding, or can I crash?" Darla pushed Amy violently into the wall and spun   
around coming face to face with the Slayer.  
  
"Slayer."  
  
The Slayer smirked, "Nice to know you've heard of me. Now it's time for you to die."  
  
Darla prepared for a fight, when she noticed something over The Slayer's shoulder. The Slayer   
spun at the masculine voice. "I wouldn't Buff. Unless you want me to tear Willow to shreds?"  
  
Buffy spun around, "Let her go, Fang-face!"  
  
Alexander feigned a hurt expression, "Ouch Buffy. That really hurts, you don't remember me.   
And after I helped you rescue Jesse. Oh wait, you didn't save Jesse."  
  
The redheaded girl Alexander held paled and stuttered out, "Xander?"  
  
Alexander smirked, "Sorry Wills. Xander died the night after the Harvest, I go by Alexander   
now. Okay Buff, here's the deal, you drop the stake, you walk away, and I don't snap Willow's   
neck like a twig." He sniffed, "I'd also advise your back-up to put down the cross-bow, cause   
Daniel and Cordelia will kill him before he pulls the trigger."  
  
Buffy looked past Alexander, "Put the cross-bow down Percy." She then put down her stake.   
"Okay, now you let Willow go."  
  
Alexander laughed, "Oh right, I let Willow go and the stake you have hidden somewhere is in my   
heart before Willow can touch her throat. Come On Slayer, I'm not stupid like Darla's other   
Childe, but then again how smart does that make you since you can't stake Liam? Here's the deal,   
since at one time Willow was my friend, I won't kill her tonight, but you and Percy and Amy over   
there go home. You'll see Willow safe and sound tomorrow morning. Scout's honor."  
  
Buffy looked him over, "What makes you think I can trust you?"  
  
Alexander smirked but Darla answered, "Nothing. But I don't think you have a choice, cause   
right now, It's four on two cause the blonde is out cold and Alexander's friend will die before you   
throw the first punch." She then pointed at Percy, "After that It'll quickly be four on one because   
Daniel and Cordelia can kill him before he can move." Darla locked eyes with Buffy, "You   
really think you can take the four of us on, you're welcome to try, but it'll cost you two of your   
friends."  
  
Buffy looked over at Percy who had the other two vampires flanking him, then at Amy, who was   
still unconscious. She looked back at Alexander holding Willow. "You promise not to hurt her?"  
  
Alexander nodded and Darla said, "Consider it a one night truce."  
  
Buffy nodded, Percy protested. "BUFFY! They'll kill us anyway!"  
  
Willow yelled as well, "Buffy don't do it!"  
  
Buffy nodded again, "Okay. But if she has so much as a hangnail tomorrow morning, I will kill   
you four very, very slowly."  
  
Cordelia smirked, "Oh please…"  
  
Buffy picked up Amy's limp form, she and Percy backed out of the alley. Alexander looked   
Willow over, Willow looked at Darla, Cordelia and the other vampire Darla called Daniel.   
Alexander chuckled in her ear, "So Wills, how's life treating you?"  
  
Alexander let her out of his grip but she knew if she tried to run that would be it. Darla looked   
Willow over. "She's cute Alexander."  
  
Alexander smirked, "Willow, this is my Sire, Darla. Darla, meet Willow Rosenberg."  
  
Willow turned to Alexander with tears in her eyes, "Xander, what happened?"  
  
Alexander shrugged, "It's an old story really. Boy kills best friend, boy meets girl, girl fucks boy,   
girl turns boy. Boy and Girl run down another girl, turn her she turns a stoic little man with a hair   
dye fetish. They become a family, and run Los Angeles like a Queen and her King. You've   
probably heard it a thousand times." He took Darla's hand while he wrapped a strong arm around   
Willow's shoulder, "But that's not really important, why don't we show you a good time." He led   
them out of the alley into the night…  
  
--To Be Continued in Episode IV "Battle Ground: Sunnydale"--  
  
In Episode IV: Buffy and Company learn about Darla and Angelus' past. Tensions rise between   
Angelus and Alexander, what happened to Willow and where do her loyalties lie now?  



End file.
